1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter touch sensing substrate, a display panel and manufacturing methods of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter touch sensing substrate using a light shielding pattern layer to separate bridge lines of adjacent touch sensors, a display panel, and manufacturing methods of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing panels can be categorized into resistance touch sensing panels, capacitance touch sensing panels, optical touch sensing panels, sound wave touch sensing panels, and electromagnetic touch sensing panels, etc, based on differences in the sensing principles. The capacitance touch sensing panels are now widely used as they have fast response time, high sensitivity, high reliability, and long durability.
The capacitance touch sensing panels can be classified as plug in or built in (integrative) according to assembly methods. The plug in capacitance touch sensing panels usually start with manufacturing a sensor on a touch sensing substrate, and attach the manufactured touch sensing substrate, which includes the sensor electrode, on an outer surface of a plat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Obviously, the touch sensing substrate in the plug in touch sensing panel increases an overall thickness and adversely affects the slimness and lightness of the LCD.
Moreover, the built in capacitance touch sensing panels can be classified based on their designs, which include manufacturing the touch sensor on a back surface of the color filter substrate and integrating the touch sensor into the structure of the color filter substrate to form the so-called color filter touch sensing substrate. The method of manufacturing the touch sensor on the back surface of the color filter substrate has a simple touch sensor design and a simple manufacturing process. However, this method has a difficulty in material development as a material with high hardness and stability is required to avoid scratches and increase manufacturing efficiency. In addition, a failure to slim a color filter glass substrate is another problem. Moreover, the conventional method of integrating the touch sensor into the color filter substrate structure is mainly using a black matrix formed by Chromium (Cr) as the touch sensor. However, using the Chromium black matrix as the touch sensor would cause a touch area of the touch sensor to be far smaller than that of the former and result in great reduction in touch signals. Furthermore, an extra light shielding layer is usually required on a border of the touch sensor, and consequently increases the complexity and difficulty of the manufacturing process.